One or more aspects relate, in general, to obtaining and displaying relationships between data elements in a manner that can be comprehended and appreciated by a user in a simplified visual context that is not degraded by increases in elements.
When data elements are stored on a computer system, these elements may have relationships between them. When displaying these elements a graphical user interface (GUI), program code executing on a resource, in a given computer system may also obtain and display the relationships between different elements. However, depending on the number of elements and the number of relationships, the ability of the computer system to display the relationships may be compromised by the limitations of the display. For example, there may be a case where the number is too large to display all the elements on a screen. By adjusting the display scale to zoom out, a wider range of relationships can be displayed, but the readability of the information and the readability of the relationships are compromised.